spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Superstar
(Scene: Krusty Krab) Squidward: (Temmie comes to order and walks straight past a line) Umm, there's a line. Temmie: umm...i'd like to order over nine thousand krabby patties p. Squidward: Woah. SpongeBob, over ni- Temmie: to go. (SpongeBob gives him a bag) SpongeBob: There you go! Over nine thousand Krabby Patties! (Mr. Krabs comes) Mr. Krabs: (gasp) Fifty Krabby Patties? You, umm... creature, know own the world record for... the biggest amount of money I have earnt from one customer! Yipeeeee! Temmie: how much wil these b? Mr. Krabs: A small loan of a million dollars. (He's paid and he leaves) Wait, he smelled like... Plankton! Squidward: Oh, give it a rest. How is that possibly Sheldon? SpongeBob: Who's Sheldon? Mr. Krabs: I can smell that organism's smell from anywhere. SpongeBob: (smirks) Orgasm. Mr. Krabs: Organism not orgasm! Plankton's stench is a foul stench of crime and corruption. SpongeBob: No, that was me. Sorry. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, I want you to follow... it. SpongeBob: Aye aye, captain! (leaves) Mr. Krabs: You! (points at a customer) Man the grill. Patrick: I'm a starfish, I don't have gills. (leaves but is dragged into a van) Mr. Krabs: (points to audience) You then. (we see Patrick falling and he screams. He lands next to two other people) Selena: Welcome to the club. James: Do you know why we're here? Patrick: Nope, same for the heads, shoulders, knees, toes, eyes, mouth and nose. Selena: So you didn't bring us here? Patrick: Neptune did. James: Well, atleast we have company, I guess. Selena: I just hope whoever sent us here will show up soon. James: Same. I don't like it down here. Old Owen: Hello folks, you're probably wondering what you're doing down here. Selena: Obviously. James: I want food! Food! Can't you see how hungry I am? Patrick: And I want to be president of the United States! Old Owen: I used to be the superhero The Dash. Selena: Never heard of him. James: I think he was in my gym class. Old Owen: Well, I never actually kicked butt but that's because I'm old. Patrick: (smirk) He said butt butt! Old Oliver: This was my lair, The 'Dashcave'. I needed superheroes to replace me like I replaced Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy so I pulled you into my van whenever I saw potential in somebody as being a superhero and I chose you three... That's sounds so wrong. James: You mean we're gonna be superheroes? That makes no sense but I'm up for it! Selena: Cool! Patrick: I think now's the time to confess that I'm already a superhero. Patrick Man! (cricket chirp) Old Owen: You're costumes are over there. Try them on and gain you're superpowers. (they change) James: Batboy! Old Own: Super strength and super stealth. Selena: Unicorn Girl! Old Owen: Magic and lasers. Selena: What? Old Owen: It'll come clear. James: (smirk) He said- Patrick: Patrick Superstar! Old Owen: Super flight and super sense. No speed unfortunately, I wore that off but you do get a awesome racecar. James: Oh, wow. The main character of this episode gets the best stuff. And what do I get? Selena: Atleast I'm my own horse. James: That's it! You're my steed! Can I ride you? Selena: Literally but not metarphorically, I already have my eyes set. Old Owen: You shall be the League of Unlikely Heroes and protect the ocean! Patrick Superstar, use your sense to detect your first mission. Patrick: I detect the foul stench of crime and corruption in this very basement. Selena: Sorry, that was me. James: Selena! Patrick Superstar: And something fishy seems to be going on at a burger bar downtown. James: Then let's go! Selena: C'mon, James and Patrick. (they are about to leave) James: Thank you, err... Old Owen: Just call me Old Owen, your mission giver and butler. James: OK, Old Owen, our mission giver and butler! Patrick: (smirk) He said butler! (cut to the burger bar) SpongeBob: (gets out of Batmobile) Excuse me, one burger please. Alex: A Krabby Patty? SpongeBob: (gasp) I knew it! One of those. (he eats it) As if I made it! I'm sorry but it seems as if- Selena: Out of the way, young one. Patrick: Let the superheroes deal with this. SpongeBob: Patrick? James: We're the League of Unlikely Heroes! Alex: I could tell, kids. Patrick: We're not kids, we're very mature adults. Selena: A fellow member of our team detected crime happening in this area of town. We'd like to investigate. Alex: I'll call in the owner. (Plankton pops up) SpongeBob: Plankton! So Mr. Krabs was- James: Right then. Tell us a bit about this place, Plankton I heard somewhere. Plankton: This is a burger stand selling cheap uhh... burgers only a pound, wanna try one? Patrick: I do! (eats a burger) This is the most delicious thing in the world! James: I'll have that. (takes one) Hmm, this tastes just like a Krabby Patty. What do you think, Patrick? Patrick? (we see a close-up of Plankton with the X Files theme in the background) Selena: I'm afraid we're gonna have to turn you in. Plankton: Oh, really? Temmie, attack! (Temmie fights them and the team get her on the floor and Selena shoots a laser from her horn) Selena: Oh, that makes so much sense now! James: We got you now, Te- (he disappears) Hey, where'd he go? Patrick: (smirk) You said tea. James: Looks like we'll have to turn you in instead. (turns to where Plankton and Alex should be but they're gone) Oh. Selena: You know, crime fighting is a lot of hard work and it is very tiring. I think I might go back to being my same old self with no alter-ego whatsoever. James: As fun as this was, I think you're right. Welp, back to the office. I hate the office. Patrick: Maybe they've given up but Patrick Superstar will continue to fight for generations to come! SpongeBob: Well, not generations. Maybe as long as the season or even series. Patrick: Yeah, that seems reasonable. SpongeBob: Glad you could agree with me, Patrick. Patrick: So much for the costume. Batman: Hey, are you the one who stole my Batmobile? Patrick: No. Batman: I was talking to the yellow waffle. SpongeBob: Well, you could say I... yes, yes I did. Batman: You're coming with me. (they leave as we cut to Mr. Krabs getting a phone call) Mr. Krabs: Hello? SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, can you bail me out of jail? Mr. Krabs: Nope. SpongeBob: Oh, OK. I'll phone my parents then. (sigh) Oh, and it was Plankton. He was selling our patties but I don't think he knows the recipe yet. I told the police about it and he's in the cell next door. Mr. Krabs: You've done good boy. OK, I'll bail you out as long as you pay me the money back. SpongeBob: Thanks. Mr. Krabs: Call me back, I have a call on the other line. Hello. Plankton: Mr. Krabs, can you bail me out? Category:2016 Category:PolarTem Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Patrick Star Category:Polar Inc. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes